


My Boy Ain't a Man and He Sure Ain't Honest

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Ship Song Drabbles #1 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Ambiguous Illness, Ambiguous Relationship, Angst, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lime, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Celestia ponders if it's possible to fall in love with one's creation, believing it to be possible until she turns Chihiro into her new project. Chihiro, Chihiro is everything she hates in a man. She loathes him.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Celestia Ludenberg
Series: Ship Song Drabbles #1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My Boy Ain't a Man and He Sure Ain't Honest

The Pygmalion Effect was used to describe someone who fell in love with their own creation. Celestia had wondered, once upon a time, if something like that would happen to her; turning a lame and downtrodden man into the picture of high society and then she would marry him on the spot. Maybe the effect more aptly described herself, as Celestia Ludenberg was her own creation as well.

After several grueling months, she had begun to realize the effect did indeed only refer to herself, for she could never love a creation as sloppy as Chihiro Fujisaki. She drilled him in proper dress, dancing, etiquette, language, even drilled French and German and Italian and English into his head daily. He’d fail at everything but still clutch his hands to his chest and mumble politely that he was sorry.

Trying to turn him into even more of a man failed too. He was too intimidated by the boisterous guys in their class and whenever he mustered up the courage to cuss, all he could manage was a slightly-irritated ‘oh fudgesicles,’

It was the same term she had overheard his father using when an email was sent incorrectly or he stepped on a piece of ice in front of the fridge.

Eventually she had just given up and informed him that if he was just sticking around for a girlfriend, he should get lost.

“There are far more girls here more suited for you than I. You need someone patient and gentle, who is very forgiving. I am not that,” She folded her hands up in front of herself and gave an exasperated sigh, looking away.

“I can change though..” He squeaked. “I-I’ve been doing a-a lot of thinking lately and...I think I can change and become a better p-person for you,”

“Oh? Then prove it to me,”

She surprised herself that night by welcoming him into her bed, running her hands through his hair. She laid there on her back and let him explore, showering her with his love.

He cried after the first execution, big ugly tears that stained his face and made his nose run. She walked away from him, her heels clacking on the floor.

She wasn’t surprised when she walked into the girls’ changing room and found his body hanging there in a faux crucifixion. The blood trailed down his face and onto his cheeks like vivid tears. She smiled to herself. It suited him in a way. She recalled the tracksuit of the previous night; blue, like a cornflower.

She turned and walked away. She had no qualms about using feminine terminology to refer to him even though he had passed. If she felt she could get away with it, she would use the wrong pronouns, even. It was what he deserved.

Celestia surprised herself once more by how vigorously she could scrub out a sink in just a few minutes. She remained over it, her mouth open, every inch of beauty gone from her.

When they met again in the afterlife, she turned away from him and instead began to speak to Sayaka and Mondo. It was what he deserved. He started crying those big ugly tears of his, nose running, hands balled up in his skirt.

“My, you always _were_ the ugliest crier,” She stabbed.

He was the prettiest liar she had ever met. Prettier than even herself, as he had spent nearly his whole life lying. She knew it was a lie when he said he didn’t love her after he left her there, covered in white. He loved her. He loved her dearly.

Why did she suddenly feel the same?

**Author's Note:**

> Song: My Boy by Billie Eilish 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVUmSgzgOqs


End file.
